This invention concerns tape cassettes.
The new apparatus and method are particularly useful with standard cassettes which are roughly 4.times.21/2.times.3/8 inch and which typically have 30, 60 or 90 minute playing times. The invention may be used with other cassettes.
Typically, the cassettes have a uniform thickness except in the head and capstan receiving areas where the thickness of the housing is increased to about 1/2 inch over about a 21/2 inch length and a 5/8 inch width.
Typically, cassette players play the tapes at low speed when playing, at a medium speed when fast forwarding and at a high speed when reversing. Some tape players have different speed protocols. Tape reeling wheels have central driving splines which engage splines on drive shafts to operate as take-up wheels. Usually either wheel may be driven as a take-up reeling wheel depending on the direction that the tape is moving during playing, fast forwarding or rewinding. Some players have only two speeds, one slow for playing and the other fast for winding.
Typically, a number of tapes suitable for playing are stored close to the cassette player. In an automobile the tapes are stored usually within reach of the driver so the driver may select, insert, remove and replace tapes while driving.
A particular problem exists when driving. A driver may reach for a tape and have to take his eyes off the road while ascertaining the subject of the tape. The taking of the eyes off the road for inserting a tape in a player may be dangerous.